


Sweet Stuff

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mortal kombat x
Genre: Diabetes, Fluff, M/M, cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: maybe some jin/takeda fluff w lots of kissing and stuff so sweet i'll get cavities from reading it. </p><p>Hair experiments and Chinese takeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/121825527986/maybe-some-jin-takeda-fluff-w-lots-of-kissing-and

“Maybe you should cut your hair,”

“I like it this way,”

Takeda carefully ran the brush through Jin’s hair, making sure to gently get rid of the tangles. “I’m imagining what you’d look like with Mr. Cage’s haircut,”

“Complete with the gray hair?” Jin joked as he changed the channel on the TV. 

“Of course not,” said Takeda, but then thoughtfully he added, “On second thought you’d probably look a lot like Jet Li when you get older. That’s kind of hot,”

“C’mon, I can totally beat Jet Li’s ass,” Jin looked up at Takeda, who was sitting on the sofa, from the floor and frowned at him.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Takeda made Jin look at the TV again, and started to fiddle with Jin’s hair. “I just said you’d look really hot in your fifties,”

“I don’t want to have gray hair,” Jin grumbled, “Wait, are you  _braiding_  my hair?!”

“I’m  _French braiding_  your hair,” Takeda corrected him.

“Don’t!” Jin tried to pull away. “I’m gonna look like Lao!”

“No, you’re not!” Takeda yanked him back. “Lemme finish the braid!”

“What the fuck is a French braid anyway?!” Jin demanded as Takeda pulled and knotted his hair. “Hey, ow—and how do you know how to do it?”

“It’s a braid that starts at the top of your head, and ends when you run out of hair to braid,” answered Takeda. “And I watched videos. I’ve always wanted to experiment with your hair. Can we dye it?”

“I’m not going to dye my hair!”  

“Relax!” Takeda said gently as he tied off the braid. He bent down, wrapped his arms around his neck, and pecked his cheek. “I’m not going to dye your hair,”

“Do I look like Lao?” Jin pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on the front camera to use as a mirror.

“No, you don’t. You look like Jin,” Takeda grabbed his phone from him, sat on his lap, and snapped a pic of them both. “See? You look like Jin, and Jin is much, much better looking than Lao, no matter his hairstyle,”

Jin frowned at him, took his phone back and chucked it onto the sofa behind him. “You’re being a suck up,”

Takeda grinned and ran his finger from Jin’s chest down to his midsection. “What if I suck something else instead?”

Jin smirked and leaned closer to Takeda. “I think I like that,”

The doorbell rang.

“Chinese is here!” Takeda hopped off of Jin and bolted to the door.

“You said you were going to make some beef rice toppings!” (1)

“I got lazy!” Takeda paid the delivery boy and gave him a tip, and took the food to Jin in the living room. “I got fried rice, lemon chicken, and a  _lot_  of dumplings,”

“This isn’t even real Chinese food,” Jin sulked as he opened his box of fried rice and prepared his chopsticks. He watched Takeda open all the other boxed food. “But I do love the lemon chicken though,” he said as he stole the chicken slice on top of Takeda’s rice.

“Hey!”

Jin kissed his cheek. “Thanks, babe,”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Japanese rice bowl called gyuudon.


End file.
